


The Knight You Love

by Karezi413



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karezi413/pseuds/Karezi413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi realizes that maybe Dave isn't the one for her, but perhaps a different boy is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Knight You Love

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this probably before Karkat and Dave were bros and I don't know, it's really out of character for Dave but I found it in my binder and thought it was kinda nice so I wanted to touch it up and publish it... So be warned of a douchey Dave.

Your name is Terezi Pyrope and you loved a knight. You lean in for a kiss. Right now you hate yourself. You’re in bed naked with Dave Strider. You two just did it. The only thing you feel is hate for yourself for what you did. During the sex, he didn’t show any emotion. It wasn’t fun because of that, and you hate it. It makes you remember he’s never shown much emotion, even around you, his supposed matesprit.  He’s always wearing this poker face. You used to think it was the coolest thing ever, but now it just pisses you off.

He’s always emotionless. You remember your first time with Karkat, your first time ever. It was passionate, gentle and sweet, and yet he was rough and animalistic at the same time. Lately, you’ve begun wondering why you left the Knight of Blood, for one of time.

“Dave. We need to talk.” It’s now you notice he didn’t even bother to take off his shades. He’s such a jerk. Why did you even like him?

“What” He says without feeling, grabbing a pack of cigarettes. He’s never smoked before. He’s probably underaged. Your hunch is he got them from Damara or Cronus. He lights it and lets out a puff of air. You raise your shoulders in fury and glare. He knows you don’t like cigarettes, it clogs up your nose. He looks at your angry form and just puffs out another blast of smoke, inches from your face. “What made you so angry” He asks, puffing again. You growl.

“I don’t think it’s working out” You say through gritted teeth. “We slept together and I hate myself! You just constantly pretend you don’t care, you just sit there with shades on and your face with no feeling, and… and” She growled again **“You know I hate smoking!!”** You cool yourself a bit. “It’s just not working. We’re through!”

You grab your clothes, only to discover they’re ripped. Great. He shows no emotion AND he rips your clothes. You drop them and pull the blanket with you. You wrap it around your small frame, and you walk right out the door. You walk briskly, trying not to run into anyone. A door opens behind you and you freeze up for a moment.

“Terezi?” You mentally cuss. Your ex. You hear him come up to you. “What are you wearing?” He turns you around with strong arms, he’s concerned. He looks you straight in your blank eyes, something Dave stopped doing. You blush a little bit like you did before you two started dating. “Why are you wearing a blanket?” He’s looking right at you like he can see your sadness, your secrets. Even your lies. He can see right through you. He sees everything.

“I...I broke up with Dave.” He hugs you with care.

“I’m sorry” He mutters to you. He still feels sympathy for you even after you two broke up.

“N-No, I’m kind of… Happy” Then you return his hug. Oh the warmth you feel from his body. Dave used to let you hug him. Then he wanted you to just… not. He grew icy cold to you. You realize now, never date a cool kid. His image mattered more to him than you. Karkat pulls back from you.

“Why? I thought you loved him?” You shake your head.

“I thought so too. He doesn’t care. So I left him. I was tired of being second best.” Karkat frowns and takes your arm, inspecting it. His fingers trace over the cuts on your wrists.

“D-Did…” He gulps. “Did he do this to you?” He asks, angering at the thought of him hurting her. You shake your head.

“No… I did. And he never even fucking noticed!” You begin to cry. He was such a pig. And you didn’t even notice. Karkat hugs you again, softer.

“Come on. I’ll take you to your respiteblock. What you need is knight to treat you like a princess…” He tells you and lifts you up carrying you to your respite like a man. Your name is Terezi Pyrope and you love a knight.

 


End file.
